


Inappropriate At a Nightclub

by DatLAG



Series: AU One-Shots (?) [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Because you can't have agents without those, Crossdressing, Fantasizing, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, It's light don't worry, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Partnership, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Suits, There is a lot of it sorry XD, Typos, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yu & Yosk team up !, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Agent Izanagi & Jiraya, Yu and Yosuke, are trying to stop a drug deal in a nightclub !Gadgets, disguises, and inappropriate covers are around the corner.





	Inappropriate At a Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there is a book called CHERUB that pretty much had the same idea I did.  
Expect a shitload of typos, and don't worry I planned of making this a series.  
Each story being a mission of course. So I'll right the mission hook-up when I'll feel like it.

Dojima AKA Agent Kohryu used the remote to turn on the projector and show the plans. The blue light reflected on the fancy wooden chairs. Yu and his partner Yosuke was sitting around the massive just as fancy table.

"As you heard before, some type of drug as been circulating around, extremely addictive and created to make the cleanest person a total junkie." Yosuke crossed his legs and retorded :

\- "Yeah we know, what about the mission ?" Even in the few mounths Yu knew him, he never lost his distaste for debriefing.

\- "Well we tracked what could be a supplier in a nightclub, problem is, this club is restricted to teenager, this is why we called you two. The mission is simple :" He pushed some buttons on the remote, deploying a plan of what looked like the nighclub he was talking about. "Infiltrate the club and get ahold of the supplier without creating a panic. Our researchers concluded that the transactions probably happens in the underground floor of the club, get there, stop the transaction and get the supplier. Shirogane will give you all of the stuff you'll need." Yu nodded :

\- "Understood." Both him and Yosuke were preparing themselves to leave when Dojima interrupted them.

\- "Wait, there is something I should mention. You can enter if you're a teen, and if you have a girl in tow." The brunette clapped his hands.

\- "Oh ! We'll have an addition today !

\- Well... No. All of our female agents are away at the moment. So we will have to... compromise." A sudden silence installed itself. Yu stared to his uncle to Yosuke back and forth, before the latter whispered.

\- "Oh no please.

\- Sorry, but you're the only one who can pull it off.

\- **Please !** I don't want to shave my legs again !

\- I'll ask Kujikawa to help you.

\- **NOOOooo**_OOooo...!"_ He weakly yelled in desperation while falling onto the ground.

Yu had no clue what they were talking about but he could only trust his uncle on this one.

* * *

He felt bad for Yosuke.

They were both preparing for their mission, Yu was putting some make-up on for clean measure in the dressing room. Looking at himself in the mirror and admiring the work Kanji put into making his tux for the club.

A very clean white and grey suit, perfectly fit, in which he could still move around. He shoved his hand in his pocket, he could feel the gadgets hidden behind peculiar cloth that made them undetectable. He even found his extendable katana and handgun. He had no clue how the scientist team made a sword that can fit into a pocket but more power to them.

"Uuur comin'..." He heard behind one of the curtains behind him. He turned around and he almost didn't recognized his friend.

Yosuke was wearing slight make-up and and aranged his hair for them to fall to look more feminine, no lipstick though, blue glasses and a shiny blue dress that stopped above the knee. He wasn't wearing heals but ballerinas with slim socks under them, probably so it doesn't hurt him. The dress was showing of his legs and it was quite... a sight to behold.

Yu blinked and rubbed his eyes, he really did look like a young woman. He was terrified and impressed.

"Tell me, do I look like a chick or not..?

\- You almost fooled me. Indeed you look like a woman. A very beautiful one at that." He really meant this words, saying to himself that this was a man behind this dress was shocking. Yosuke sighed.

\- "Very funny... Also nice tux.

\- Thank you. Tell me, where do you put you gadgets and weapons ?

\- Somewhere you don't need to know. I had the girl versions of the usuals." Yosuke pulled out a tiny box.

\- "Let me guess.. Lip gloss that looks like lip gloss or knockout gaz that looks like lip gloss ?" His friend opened the box and had his head strating to fall backwards, Yu hurried to him and closed the box in his hands.

\- "_KNoCkOUut gAz..._" He said while trying to recover from his half asleep state. Behind the door they heard the voice of an older agent calling their code names.

\- "Agent Izanagi, agent Jiraya, we're about to go.

\- **Yes sir !**" They said in unison.

* * *

Yosuke, or Yuko, the time he's in that dress, was grumpy the whole ride. The reason being that the agent didn't even recognize him at first glance. Which could probably mean a good thing and that this desguise was rock solid.

Once arrived in front of the club, Yu grinned while holding out his arm :

"Madam, if I may..." Yosuke sighed.

\- " "Mademoiselle" please." He responded with a credible girly voice.

\- Didn't know you knew french.

\- General culture." He said while locking arms with Yu.

They made their way to the bouncer and talked to enter. During the discussion, to amplify _her_ point, _Yuko_ latched onto Yu and pressed _her_self against him. Even though _she_ wasn't a girl, _she_ was _Yosuke_. The silver teen couldn't help but suck a sharp breath in. They easely got into the club, and was greeted by flashy neons, loud dubstep music and wave of kids dancing.

They walked thorught the massive room, Yu clearly felt quite the number of stares on them. It was true that their attire was fancier than most of the others, but Yu felt more concerned with the "hottie" on his arm. It was extremely distracting, even when he was good at hiding his feelings and letting them not get in his way.

"Say partner.

\- Yes, Yuko ?

\- Ahah yeah... Well, let's search for info for a bit, let's meet in the bathroom in... 10 minutes. Ok ?" Yu nodded.

\- "Be careful." _Yuko_ smiled.

\- "You know me ! I'll be fine ! See you later !" _She_ winked, left, and Yu ignored a fluttering feeling in his chest.

He watched _her_ walking away in the bar's direction, the silver teen instead walked to a sofa on the side, while keeping a corner of his eye on his partner. It didn't take long for a girl to come towards him and hit on him.

"Hi handsome ! How's it going ?" She said while sitting next to him, Yu answered politely with a smile.

\- "I'm doing well thank you.

\- Having fun ?

\- I just arrived, I don't really know much." He hoped that with this approach he would hear about the "hot spots" around the club.

\- "Oooh a newbie ? Then you should go to the basement. There is some _hot stuff_ happening in there..." She locked her arm with Yu's just like Yosuke did earlier, aside that there was no kind of special feelings blossoming in the teen's heart.

\- "Good to know." He could read what the girl wanted all over her face, but he glanced in _Yuko's_ direction; to see _her_ surronded by men at the bar and looking clearly uncomfortable. Yu cringed as he could see a catastrophe coming from a mile away. "I'm sorry, I need to go see a friend." The girl sighed and he started walking up to his friend.

He made his way to the bar, his partner was surrounded by three teens who got fooled by the appearences. While he was walking, one of them put his hand on the brunette hips, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. Something twisted inside Yu and he hurried his step and called to Yosuke's fake name.

"Yuko, there you are." The three boys glared at him.

\- The hell are you ?" One of them spit in his direction. _Yuko_ said in a hurry :

\- "She's a friend of mine we came here together ! Excuse me but can I talk to her for two minutes ?" _She_ beamed a smile at them that no one could refuse, got up and dragged him to the side. "Yu you arrived at the worst part ! They were about to tell me some info !

\- But you clearly looked uncomfortable...

\- Of course I am ! But this isn't the first time, let me handle this ok ?" Yu nodded and he went back to the other males. The silver teen felt something twist in his stomach again. He shouldn't interact sure, but he can _listen._ He already confirmed it was indeed in the basement that the fishy business is happening.

And the safety of your fellow mission comrade is important as well.

He placed himself at the other side of the bar, far enough to not be noticed, but close enough to hear. He prayed those teens were to distracted by his comrade's beauty to notice him. Yosukereengaged the discussion.

"So what were you saying ?" The guy that previously had his hand on his hips, the one Yu really doesn't like, placed his hand on him**again.**Yu hates that guy now.

\- "That's not important... Say ?" He got closer to him and the silver teen's hair rose on his head.

\- "Y-yeah ?

\- "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven ?" He said with a flirty voice that _slightly_ made Yu want to punch him in the face. Yosuke looked so uncomfortable it hurt to watch as he was searching for words. Another one of the guys interrupted them.

\- "Hey don't touch her like that !" Yosuke was about to say something when the touchy guys replied :

\- "What ? What do you want ?" The third one spoke up.

\- Hey leave her alone dude !

\- And what are you gonna do !?" Yosuke tried to defuse the situation.

\- G-guys calm !" The touchy one let him go and got up.

\- "Stay out of this gimme a sec !" There was clearly a fight about to go down. Yosuke eyed all over the place and locked eyes with Yu watching the scenes.

Yu signaled him to come with him, the brunette hurried to him and they both walked to the loo with fast steps.

* * *

"Aaaaah... That feels so much better..." Said Yosuke from behind the door before opening the stall in his own suit. His hair was fixed and he had washed off most of the make-up. He was wearing a black vest with a white dress shirt, an orange tie and headphones around his neck, and black shoes with white stripes, he also had his trusty black belt with the tiny shield briefcase on it. A soft fabric was stcking to his chest, hugging his hips and the rest of his slim body in a wholly unfair manner. Somehow, the tight black pants showed off his legs even more than when they were exposed in the dress. "What ?" Yu caught himself staring.

\- "My apologies. I have to admit, I prefer you as a man.

\- What a surprise I prefer me as a man too." Yosuke made his way to the mirrors and checked his face for unescesary make-up. Yu kept eyeing him as he inspected his expression. "What ?" Caught staring again.

\- "Sorry again. You just look really handsome in this." The brunette made a surpised noise and turned to hide his blush, which didn't work really well since Yu could still see him in the mirror.

\- "Aw... come on you're embarrassing me..." He reached for the headphones that sits on his neck. "S-so anyway, fishy stuff in the basement.

\- Yeah, Agent Kohryu was right, there is a good chance that the dealing happens there. Also... other things." Yosuke turned his head to look at his partner.

\- "What things ?

\- Judging by what I heard, she described it as : "hot stuff".

\- Ooooh... I think I know what she means...

\- Which is ?

\- Well, the three guys that were hitting on me mentionned : "getting me downstairs", in a way that made me really scared for my innocence." Yu cringed.

\- "So the plan is getting downstairs, finding the deal and stopping it.

\- And arrest the dealer while we're at it !

\- You got it." Yu walked to the door, and the brunette tapped his shoulder before following him.

* * *

They used a set of stairs to arrive to the underground floor, said floor was gaudy with red walls and carpet that looked really soft to the touch, and of this with soft lighting, sexy music playing, and doors that had PG18 written al over it. It was as if a super villain hidout had a child with a love hotel. The atmosphere itself was making the two teens weak in the knees. Yosuke, all red, whispered :

\- "Are we going to stay here any longer..?

\- Uncomfortable ?

\- Yes ! I feel like I could lose something I don't wanna lose !

\- Shh ! Listen !" Yu made the signal to the brunette to stop moving. "Someone's coming !" And it didn't sound like a fellow teen. He wanted to avoid contact with adults here at all costs for security, and he didn't want to get questionned now, who knows what could those men do ? Yu looked at the doors to see if they can hide in a room, only for all of them to be occupied. They were stuck in the corridor and they needed to not raise suspicions.

A truly preposterous thought entered his mind, and he was willing to take it.

He grabbed Yosuke and pushed him into a corner, he was flustered and surprised, Yu trapped him with his arms and bumped their foreheads together. He didn't believe what he was going to ask next but there was only one way to not appear suspicious and occupied in a place like this.

"Yosuke, make out with me.

\- _**HUH !???**" _Understandable reaction. The silver teen percieved an adult in a suit about to turn the corner. No choice.

\- "Sorry about that partner." And he kissed him with his mouth open. The first thing he thought wasn't ; "Hope the man will leave us alone" or "We fit in the atmosphere like this"; it was : "Damn Yosuke is _so soft_..." and he really was. His lips were warm and tender, his skin was fair and his breathing was hot. Yu slightly pulled back to murmur on his lips : "For cover. Play along." Before starting to kiss again, but this time, he felt the brunette's hand grab his back and the back of his neck, squeezing the air out of him.

He started to kiss back feverly, while gently pressing with his hands. The silver teen was dumbstruck. His warmth, his tenderness, his mouvements and god the noise he was making, it was all so _hot._ Yu practically moaned before kissing harder and roaming his hands all over his partner, tracing his form and touching the fabric of his clothes, this felt just _too amazing._ The fact that they were doing this for cover has completely got over Yu's head. He was making out with ridiculously attractive friend, with _Yosuke_, who was touching him and kissing him back. He kept moaning in delight in his partner's wet mouth while sucking his toungue, this was just _**so hot**,_ he felt complete rapture course through his body. He kept touching Yosuke everywhere, until he reached somewhere in his lower body that was very soft and _very desirable,_ he squeezed, and the brunette made a shocked noise and brutally kicked Yu away.

\- "OK WE STOP RIGHT THERE !" The silver teen got off the ground while licking his lips and getting his mind back into place, but now that he had no sensation to get drunk on, the consequence of his actions were slowly hitting him. "Yu, bathroom break.

\- "Agreed..."

* * *

Good thing there seems to be bathrooms everywhere around here. They were both silent and awkward on the way there, and Yosuke instantly looked himself in the mirror once they arrived. Trying to break the akwardness, Yu engaged the conversation as he looked at the ground in shame :

"Look, i'm sorry Yosuke I-

\- It's fine." The silver agent's eyes shot up to the other. "You said you did it for cover right ? I-I mean sure I was surprised but it's ok man." Yu sighed in relief.

\- "Thanks Yosuke.

\- No prob just... Next time don't grab my ass !

\- Y-yeah sorry about that..." He couldn't really say he was too into it to stop himself. Nor that he really didn't want to pull away. "I'm going to relieve myself..." He walked to one of the stalls.

He entered, pressed his back against the door and sighed deeply, the heat from the kiss never really left him, and he needed to get his mind off of it. He opened his belt, pushed down his pants and-

**Oh.**

He looked at the catastrophe trapped in his boxers, and felt intense heat creeping up on his face. So much for a cooldown. There was no other way to put it, he was hard.

"Ready to go Yu ?" An alarm rang in Yu's brain, he couldn't get out like this !

\- "N-no sorry, this gonna take a moment. Can you look around the corridors while I'm taking care of a little issue..?

\- "What issu- you know what I don't wanna know, I'm back in like 5 minutes ok ?" he heard him walk to the door and exiting the room, leaving the silver teen alone with himself.

He looked at his lower body once more, and he had to accept the fact : He got turned on by that make out session, and his body was getting ready to drag Yosuke to one of those weird rooms and rock him in the sheets. Turns out he is sexually attracted to his partner. He already knew he found Yosuke to be _very _handsome as well as _very good_ boyfriend material, but getting hard from kissing was a bit much. And now he needed to take care of the problem before the said object of his excitement comes back.

He gritted his teeth, grabbed some toilet paper and grabbed his member and slowly moved, trying to get off as fast as possible. As he continued his mouvements and the sensations hit him, he found himself thinking about one thing and one thing only : Yosuke. His smile, his voice, his breathing, his touch, his lips, his face, his body... he was picturing him in the previous situation, and his mind wondered in "what ifs". What if they went all the way, what if they entered one of those rooms and Yu would slowly unlock his belt and take his clothes off, watch the brunette's toned chest and stomach glisten in sweat and light, while looking at him with excitement and whispering his name. As some type of chant, Yu whined : "_Y-Yosuke..."_ He stroked faster as his body grew hotter, thinking that it wasn't his hand, but his partner's, his soft and slick finger caressing him while purring some dirty words, or better not his hands, but his inside, Yosuke's inside, hot wet and tight around his member : "_Yes- yes Partner- so good- !" _He moved harder while panting in bliss, picturing sweaty legs on his sides and Yosuke's red and lustful expression : "_Ah... Yes Yosuke..!"_ He felt the climax coming, he arced his back against the door, as he felt his pupils growing wider and the saliva escaping his mouth as he let filthy words escape it : _"So tight- so hot you're so hot yes**yes partner- !**" _He whined in between his teeth as the orgasm build up : _"It feels so good inside you- you were made for me- I want to fill you up ah-YES"_ He let himself cry in pure lust and thrill as he hit the climax _"FUCK- **YOSUKE !!**"_ His liquid drenched the paper he was using as he panted his scream away.

He collected his post orgasm spirit back together and washed himself, he flushed the toilet paper he used and took the piss he had told Yosuke he would, then put his pants back on and went to wash off his face and breathe. He splashed some cold water and sighed, feeling the excitement leaving him, and gaining his composure back. He had to admit, he felt somewhat... released. Either because he released his feelings, or because he finally admitted to himself that he's completely smitten with his partner. Probably both.

"Back !" Said Yosuke when he entered the room. Yu looked up to him, faltered for a second when he realised he was picturing him in a very lewd situation a minute ago. He cleared his throat and responded :

\- "Any new information ?

\- Yep ! So I went around, it was easy, just had to to walk on some ceilings and trace some guards, and I found a door that didn't look like the others at all, though they were two guards in front of it, so I backed off for now. But we found our place I think." Yu nodded.

\- "Good work." Yosuke grinned. "I'm finished on my side too. Lead the way ?

\- Sure !"

* * *

Yosuke spoted the guards patrol paterns, which made the journey way easier than the first time with no kissing involved. The teens arrived at the place Yosuke mentioned, a massive black door with two guards in front of it, each guard at the corner of a turn.

"Yosuke, I have an idea. Let's take out each of the guard, I'll use my watch, use your knockout gaz.

\- Dormina.

\- What ?

\- The gaz's name. It' Dormina. Use the names or Naoto will get mad.

\- Oh, ok."

The both of them took a detour to arrive at their respective corners. Yu took out his watch and activated the taser mode "Ziodyne", he waited 2 more seconds for Yosuke, and the watch extended two cords that gripped the guard on his back, before giving him a shock and falling on the ground. He looked at the other side of the door, he saw the other guard knocked out, and Yosuke trying to close the box without breathing in it.

"Perfect timing.

\- Hell yeah !" The both of them approached the door, and Yosuke said : "Let me handle it !" He pulled out a lipstick and- oh laser lipstick. He fried the lock of the door subtly and slowly pushed the door. "Ready for Tentarafoo ?" He said while putting his headphones on. Yu got his own folded yellow headphones out of his pocket and placed them on.

\- "Go ahead." Yosuke took out a little disk and slid it inside the crack of the door. The teens held the headphones over their ears and Yu waited for Yosuke's signal, the brunette peaked in the room and gave Yu the thumb up. Yosuke put the heaphones on his neck and the both of them entered. There was 5 people on the ground, two looking like rich dealers.

\- "Ya got the zipties ?" The both of them pulled out the plastic cuffs and started putting them on all everyone. There was some nice silence and calm for a few seconds, as he was on one knee to put on the last cuff : "YU LOOK OUT !"

The silver teen had just the time to turn around to see Yosuke holding a man back with his kunais and knocking him away. Yu hurried up and pulled out his extendable katana and rushed at the man. Said man pulled out his gun and Yosuke managed to kick it right out of his hand, Yu swiftly stabbed the man in the gut, and he activated the "Rajinzan" option of his sword, electrifying it, electrocuting the man through the wtill planted weapon. He pulled his katana out and sighed.

\- "Nice teamwork Yosuke.

\- The dude has ear protections, the noise must have worked less on him. Also our suits are still clean ! And nice zap.

\- Thank you. Now we just need to send the message to the base."

* * *

Since they were underground, they had to go to the first floor to send the message, when they left the room, Yosuke used the laser, apparently named Megido, to melt the lock back and trap the men inside. The both of them got left the gaudy corridors for the neon lighting of the club. They sat in a corner, and Yu sent the message to base of a job well done, the squad would arrive in somewhere around 10 minutes, so the both of them took a break as the dubstep of the room changed for a slow, and the ectic atmosphere settled into a soft rythm. The both of them watched people form couples and slowly moving to the music.

The silver teen glanced at Yosuke. He was sitting with legs and arms crossed, staring at the crowd longingly, the neon light creating all sorts of colors in his eyes.

They were sitting one chair apart, Yu fond himself feeling so far and wanting to close the distance, but even so, he felt that it wouldn't be enough. Suddenly, Yosuke got up from his seat.

\- "Where are you going ?

\- Gonna take something from the bar, I'm up for a late time snack." He swiftly turned around and left in the crowd. It wasn't has ectic as before so walking through it wasn't hard, but the silver agent kept watching dodge elegantly the dancing teens until he was out of sight.

Yu kept looking at the spot the brunette disappeared, letting his mind wondered of what happened today. Yosuke crossdressed, he got hit on by a girl, he made out with Yosuke, he got hard, he relieved himself, he electrified someone to death, and now they are waiting for the rest of the team to clean up.

Today he realized he likes Yosuke, and not in an innocent way. Normally he would have felt dirty and guilty for rubbing one out at the thought of him, but he took lives, he killed someone today. Making a big fuss of this would be stupid. He has to face the fact, no matter how dirty that realization was. He isn't the type of person to do that sort of thing in a random toilet, but it was an extreme situation. And it's not like he could continue the mission with an hardened member.

"Yo." Yosuke appeared out of another spot of the crowd, he stayd while holding two sticks with plastic on each end. "Guess what I found ? Lolipops ! Although I didn't know what flavor you like, so I took orange like mine." He hold out one to Yu and he just looked at it dumbfounded. "Huh, you okay ?

\- Sorry I just, never took one before." Yosuke looked at him in shock.

\- "Wait ? Seriously ? Your parents never bought you some ?

\- Well... no." Yosuke just stood up right next to Yu, before cracking as smile and sitting next to him. This time, at the exact chair next to him.

\- "Well here's your first ! It's good don't worry, just don't eat it right away, savor before that !" He handed the lolipop to Yu, which he took and opened. He examined it for a second, before putting it into his mouth. Yosuke was right, it tastes good. He looked at the brunette struggling to open his own for a bit, before eating his own with a smile. "It's good right ?" He asked with another soft and bright smile, and Yu smiled back.

\- "Yeah." The both of them savored their own candy for a while. If it was Yosuke's favorite flavor, he has good taste. He played with the candy with his tongue, until this mouth play reminded him of an earlier event this mission. He looked at the brown agent at looked at the crowd, and let his thoughts gets prepostrous again. Less than last time, but still. "Say Yosuke." He turned his head. "Want to dance a bit ?

\- Huh ? Like- you know this is a slow right ?

\- Yeah. But I'm still asking you." He claimes as he stood up holding out his hand. The brunette looked at the crowd in thought and sighed.

\- "You know what ? I crossdressed and we kissed. Might as well go out on a high note..." And he put his hand on Yu's.

The both of them walked to a spot on the dance floor, and they both took positions, Yu leading, and they slowly started moving at the rythm of the music. Yosuke settled way faster than Yu, and between the two, it was more the silver teen who struggled to follow.

"No not like that- to the _right._ No it's too much !

\- Oh- sorry.

\- It's fine just- let me lead." They change position, and to feel the brunette's hand so firm on his waist sucked some air out of him. But he slowly eased him in, with soft and thoughtful steps. He felt himself releasing the tension and truly apreciate the moment. He looked at Yosuke, who had his eyes on his foot, probably trying to look for any errors he was focused on the steps with eyes full of determination. The neon lights reflected themselves on his hair and clothes, making for quite a show. The rythm settled in Yu's brain, and gently rocked him back and forth, letting himself feeling the warmth of his dance partner. "Seriously dude, why do you ask me to dance if you can't lead ?

\- I thought it was appropriate.

\- You find _a lot_ of weird things appropriate.

\- Oh really ?

\- Said the dude you made out with me on a whim...

\- It wasn't a whim, it was a cover strategy." Indeed it was.

\- "Cover strategy my ass !

\- It was soft.

\- What ?

\- Your ass. It was soft." Again, indeed it was. Very much in fact.

\- "**DUDE !**

\- Also you are a very good kisser." Once again indeed he was. "You could kill someone with those lips, really, it was entrancing." Yosuke blushed, which was really adorable.

\- "Stop exaggerating..." Oh if only he knew.

\- You can dance very well too." He looked at him right in the eye and smiled. "I'm having a great time with you." The brunette turned even redder and made a noise, before his eyes darted all over the place. Yu really meant those words, being like this and just enjoying their time together, it gave him a fluttery feeling in his heart. It was very pleasing.

The silver teen stroke his partner's hand, trying to sunk deeply into the soft feeling, until it was interrupted when Yosuke was pushed from behind and knocked into Yu, making him fall backwards. But before he could try to stop his fall himself, he felt an arm holding him. He realized that they were basically doing a dip, Yosuke was holding him and towering over him.

**Yosuke** was **holding him** and **towering over him**.

His heartbeat raced and he took a good look at his partner. The neon lights was licking his features tenderly and made his skin, eyes and hair shine. He appeared surprised for a few seconds, before chuckling and smiling :

"Yeah, you really suck at this."

The butterflies in Yu's stomach were partying hard, actually there was so much of them in fact it would probably bring this nightclub to shame. The usual heat and sweat of nighclubs were present on Yu's face as well. And the ectic rythm of dubstep music was having a run for its money compared to the silver teen's heartbeat.

As Yu was competing with the establishment for the price of "Biggest Mess", the sound of loud steps was heard from the far end of the room.

"Ah here's the crew !" Yosuke gently pulled Yu up, leaving the taller teen feeling the soft muscles of his partner's arm on his back, before leaving him and walking to the squad. Yu instantly missed his warmth. The brunette turned around and called : "So you comin' partner ?" Yu nodded.

\- Yeah, let's go partner."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !  
I said I want it to be a series, but i still wanna know what you guys think ! Also for those who asks why there is not a lot of fighting, it's because the plan went swiftly, and that's how agents do.  
Again, hope you enjoyed !


End file.
